


Not What It Seems

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Shikamaru overhears something that he feels he shouldn't.





	

Shikamaru went to meet his teammates at Ino's house. He was greeted by Inoichi and went upstairs. He slowed down hearing a weird noise coming from Ino's room.

"Oh right there...ahh.." Ino moaned.

"Is that good?" his other teammates voice was heard behind the door.

"Do it a little harder." Ino replied.

Shikamaru turned red. Were his teammates having sex? It certainly sounded like it. He should leave and come back later.

He turned to go, but several thoughts occurred to the genius. How could they have sex with Ino's dad just downstairs? Were they secretly dating? How could Choji betray him like that? They agreed hands off Ino.

Shikamaru turned around to face Ino's door.

"Yes, right there." he heard Ino moan again.

Shikamaru braced himself to open the door. He was embarrassed to catch his friends in the act, but he was also angry that they were together without telling him.

"Little more Choji..keep going.." she gasped.

"I've been doing this for an hour Ino. I'm getting tired." came the reply. "Are we getting food after this?" 

"Yes! Just hurry up!" 

Shikamaru quickly opened the door before he could change his mind.

"What the-?"

Choji and Ino both jumped at the sudden intrusion. Ino was sitting in between Choji's legs on the edge of her bed. Her shirt was off, the only thing covering her chest was a blanket. Choji's hands were paused at her shoulders.

"Oh hey Shika...I thought we were meeting at your place?" Choji asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shika exclaimed.

"Oh! This must seem really weird..being shirtless and all," Ino adjusted the blanket on her chest. "Choji was giving me a massage. My back has really been bothering me and well, he's really good at massages."

Shika stopped, mouth agape.

"What did you think we were doing?" Choji asked.

"I um.. never mind. I'm sorry." Shikamaru stammered and blushed.

Ino giggled, "You thought we were like having sex or something?"

Shikamaru nodded, ashamed a little at his assumption.

"Shika, I wouldn't betray you like that. We agreed hands off Ino." Choji smiled at his friend.

"Can you finish up so I can put my shirt back on, Choji?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Sure." Choji laughed, running his fingertips over her shoulderblades.

Shikamaru stood there uncomfortably while they finished up. Ino put her shirt back on and stood up.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." Choji replied.

"I can't believe you thought we were having sex. My dad is right downstairs!" Ino giggled as the three exited her room.

"Not my fault you sound like you're being fucked while getting a massage."

Ino blushed. "I can't help it!"

"Nah, she sounds a lot different during sex," Choji mentioned once they stepped outside. His two teammates stopped walking. "I'm joking!" 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed at the terrible joke. Ino hooked her arms through both of theirs. 

"So what's this about hands off me?" she asked.

"We don't want to fight over you so we agreed that neither of us would make a move." Shikamaru explained. 

"Oh.." Ino frowned. 

"It's to preserve our friendship. Not because we don't like you." Choji added. 

"Oh..Well, don't you know you can both have me?" she replied turning her head to look at both of them. Shikamaru and Choji glanced at each other. She giggles and walks ahead, leaving them behind to contemplate her words. The boys pause, staring at each other in shock.

"Seriously!?" they yell after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story idea that ties into this, but it's way different and I don't know if I want them related.


End file.
